My Own Two Hands Will Comfort You
by empty little dreams
Summary: Three times Peter Mills called Gabriela Dawson his, and one time she called him hers.


**A/N: Hi all! I don't really know why I'm writing this when I'm sick and I should be writing an English essay, but anyway there is an extreme lack of Millson fics out there and I felt the need to write one. This is dedicated to Phoebe, thanks for being there to spec and fangirl with over these two! Sorry if it's awful! Please R&R, no flames - Autumn!**

**Summary: Three times Peter Mills called Gabriela Dawson his, and one time she called him hers.**

"_It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages." ― Friedrich Nietzsche_

_My Two Hands Will Comfort You_

The first time it happens they're playing "Truth or Dare" at the fire house with the rest of the crew after a hard day and one too many encounters with alcohol. Gabriela is actually the one who suggests they do so. Her slurred speech caused by the abundance of black cherry wine she was consuming. Everyone sits in a circle. The order is Severide, Casey (who looks a little too friendly with his hand resting on Kelly's thigh), Shay, Mouch, Herrmann, Otis, Cruz, Gabriela, and lastly Peter Mills, himself. Chief Boden has chosen to not participate in the game, but to rather sit to the side and watch everyone embarrass themselves as they act like eight year olds. The first turn goes to Shay. "Peter Mills", she says drunkenly. "Truth or Dare?" Peter chooses "truth" and grins. "Tell us in truth", Leslie says pointedly. "What do you think of Ms. Gabriela Dawson?" He blushes and out of the corner of his eye he can see that Dawson is as well.

"Hmm. What do I think of Gabriela Dawson?", he says, taking a sip of beer. I think she's a great friend and a damn good cook. Beautiful too, if I do say so myself", he laughs, the drunkenness getting to him and sees that she's flaming red beside him. "She's my girl", Peter adds in a friendly tone. Although everyone else in that circle, besides Gabriela, knows damn well he means it in a way that is no where near friendship.

The second time, it's the night after their first time together. He brings over some leftover Mexican food, it's chicken and cheese enchiladas. She let's him in, taking the food from his hands and greets him with a quick, but welcoming, kiss. Gabriela walks to the kitchen careful to sway her hips smoothly as she does, knowing that he's staring at her with that charming little grin on his face. She sets the food down and goes to the cupboard, reaching to get two plates. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, she smiles. Peter's lips make sweet sounds against her neck as he kisses it softly. She lets out a breathy moan when he bites her ear gently. "Peter", she whispers turning around to face him. She grabs both sides of his face and looks in his eyes "Let's continue this after dinner. I'm starving, and God knows I'll never be able to eat if this continues", she kisses him softly, his familiar taste of pineapple Life Savers and Cocoa-Cola coming to her mouth.

"Fine", he sighs against her lips. "But after dinner", he pauses, pulling away slowly as he taps her butt with a playful motion. "You're all mine". And he most definitely keeps the promise; a promise he wants to keep for the rest of his life.

The third time, they're standing in front of everyone at work, Gabi's hand is shaking as it's intertwined with Peter's. They're finally going to announce that they're together. Shay is looking at them, as she would say "all lit up like a Christmas tree". Matt is whispering something in Kelly's ear that no one is sure they want to hear. And everybody else is just sitting there, patiently waiting for something to be said. "Gabi and I", Peter says, taking a step forward and tugging her with him. "Are together. We just wanted you all to know formally. Although I'm sure most of you had a pretty good idea already." Everyone comes forth with hugs and congratulations. When that is done, Peter leans down to Gabriela's level and whispers ever so softly, "I'm so proud I can call you mine."

She calls him hers one time when they're standing at the altar. Their hands clasped together tightly, her white dress accents her features so perfectly that he's not even sure that she's real. Her bridesmaids are standing behind her, Shay as the maid of honor, of course, in their pale yellow dresses and tears in their eyes. Kelly, his best man, gives Peter the rings. They both say each word of their vows with so much feeling that there is not a dry eye in the room. When their rings are slipped comfortably on their left ring fingers. The priest looks at Peter and says with great happiness "Peter Mills, you may now kiss the bride." He leans down and gives Gabriela a deep meaningful kiss. When he breaks away, she whispers: "I love you, Peter Mills. You're mine for now and forever", and she leans in for another kiss.

_Fin._


End file.
